


Bittersweet Revenge

by jackson_nicole



Series: Actions Speak Louder [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Bittersweet Revenge

10 years had passed since the birth of Tora’s twins, Bera and Hauk. In those years, Tora had two more boys, Hersi and Olin, and one more daughter, Sissel, who was unfortunately born blind. While Ivar began to bond more to Sissel than his boys or Bera, Tora was a constant reminder of his situation as a child and to look past Sissel’s, affectionately Sissy, blindness and treat her as any other child.

The war continued to wage on, Lagertha still resisting in her old age, and Bjorn and Ubbe took charge to defeat their little brother. Things soon became strained between Ubbe, Bjorn, and Tora, their relationships changed forever once it was all too clear she stood solely with Ivar, not that it came as much of a surprise, but Bjorn and Ubbe hoped she would become the voice of reason between them and put things right, not condemn them entirely and fight against them. Hvitserk had remained banished and assumed dead, due to all communication severed between all of his brothers. As Hauk neared the time to receive his armring, another shift was heading to Tora’s family that would change everything.

~

“Keep your sword up, Hauk!” Ivar shouted, slapping his son’s leg with a stick. Hauk growled as he fought, making Ivar smirk as he circled the fight, deep in the woods. “Bera, my dove, don’t let your guard down simply because he is your brother.”

Bera screamed as she attacked Hauk, beating him back until he tripped and held up a hand in surrender, holding his ankle in pain. Bera stopped and lowered her sword, panting heavily. Ivar went to his son and inspected his ankle. He looked up at him and said, “You can walk?”

Hauk nodded. Ivar smiled and clapped a hand on the back of his neck. “Good. Then stand.”

Ivar stood and pulled his son up, handing his sword back to him. Bera went to her brother and touched his hand, silently asking if he was alright. One curt nod and two steps back into a fight stance told his sister he was more than fine. A wicked smirk crossed Bera’s face, causing one from her twin, as she stepped back, raising her sword and waiting. Ivar smirked at them and shouted, “Fight!”

The twins rushed at each other, growling and shouting, as Ivar circled them, shouting out instructions.

“Hauk! Sword. Up! Move your feet! Bera! My dove, please! He is not your brother, but your enemy! Attack!” Ivar shouted. Tora walked through the woods with little Sissy by her side. Sissy’s head turned every which way, loving the sounds of the forest and holding out a hand to touch everything she could as she passed. Ivar’s shouting drew them closer until they arrived to see Bera’s foot connect to Hauk’s chest and send him flying backward, somersaulting until he hit his back on a tree trunk. Hauk groaned in pain as he rolled onto his side and hissed. Ivar’s eyes widened at the kick before he turned to Bera, still breathing heavy with a worried look that Ivar might be upset with her.

“Bera. My sweet dove.” Ivar started, going to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Bera held her head higher as she fought tears. That is until Ivar smiled and said, “That is how you defeat an enemy.”

“But not your brother.” Tora chimed in, giving Ivar a look as she and Sissy approached. Ivar turned and smiled, going to them. Tora smiled and giggled as Ivar held her close and kissed her, before kneeling down and gathering Sissy in his arms. Bera went to her brother and helped him up.

“You’ve been training with Harald, haven’t you?” Hauk grumbled as Bera helped him to a chair and poured him some ale. Bera giggled and shook her head.

“Nope. Floki.” Bera said, handing him the cup. Hauk glared at her before taking a sip.

“What does Floki know about those kind of moves?” Hauk muttered into his drink.

“Floki has seen many great wars, my son,” Ivar said, walking over to them. “He knows a thing or two.”

Tora smiled and tied back Bera’s hair to keep it out of her eyes. “But I don’t want to see that move again, from either of you. You can very easily overestimate your strength and do real damage to each other.” Tora said, looking from Bera to Hauk.

“Papa, when can I fight like Bera?” Sissy asked, her little hands touching Ivar’s face and smiling. Ivar chuckled and kissed her hands, casting a worried glance to Tora. While they raised Sissy as their other children, they worried greatly for the day she would want to fight as her siblings and end up getting seriously hurt or die.

“You can’t see, Sissy. How will you learn?” Hauk said. Tora reached over and smacked the back of Hauk’s head, making the ale splash into his face. Hauk coughed and sputtered, trying to clear the ale from his nose as Sissy crossed her arms and pouted.

“I can still fight. Papa couldn’t walk and he fights.” She pouted, her bright eyes darting around as if she was able to somehow see where her brother was. Hauk rubbed his head and glanced at his mother. Ivar set Sissy down and Tora took her hand.

“We just came by to tell you a messenger came,” Tora said. “He brought word from England, and I think you would want to hear it.”

Ivar nodded and looked to Bera and Hauk, nodding the other way. Bera slipped her sword into its sheath at her waist, Hauk finishing his ale and doing the same as they all trudged through the woods, back to camp.

“Where are Hersi and Olin?” Ivar asked as he placed a hand on Hauk’s shoulder as they walked.

“With Harald and Floki,” Tora said with a chuckle. “Something about teaching them how to be a king and speak with the gods.”

Ivar snickered and shook his head. Since the birth of the twins, Floki stayed by Ivar and the babies, keeping them safe and teaching them everything at every stage. Once Hersi and Olin were born, Bera staying close to Tora for a time and Hauk practically a piece of Ivar’s braces, Harald joined Floki in teaching the young boys. Hersi seemed to flock to Harald as his interest grew and wanted to become an Earl like his grandfather and one day king with his father. While Olin was completely fascinated by anything and everything about the gods and begged for more and more stories from Floki and his father.

As the family came back to camp, Bera and Hauk took off to watch the other soldiers train, to learn some new moves they could practice the next day. Ivar and Tora left Sissy with Harald’s wife, Astrid, as they received the messenger in the King’s Tent. Ivar took a seat and sat back with a heavy sigh as he reached over to take Tora’s hand.

“What message does this man bring us?” Ivar asked, looking to her as the man approached, escorted by Ivar’s men. Tora glanced at him and said, “You shall see.”

Ivar turned his head fully to her and said, “My love, what is it?”

Tora sighed and looked at him. “Before this man speaks, I want your word that you will keep your head and listen to him. Make a rational decision, not one based on your hate and pride.” Ivar blinked at her, completely stunned and confused as to what was about to happen.

“Your word, my King,” Tora repeated, her voice firm, though he could hear, weaved within the firmness, she wanted to be gentle. Ivar nodded, causing Tora to raise her eyebrow, wanting a verbal response.

“You have my word, my Queen,” Ivar said, softly, lifting her hand and kissing it. Tora cracked and smiled. Ivar knew any kind of sweet affections could, for the most part, soften her to him. Ivar and Tora turned to the man as he finally reached them and knelt in front of them.

“My King. My Queen.” He said, respectfully.

“Rise,” Ivar said, leaning off to the side, his mind working with what this could possibly be about. The man stood and looked up at them. “What message do you bring?”

“My King,” The man started. Ivar raised an eyebrow in surprise to see this man almost shaking in fear, twisting the bag around his shoulder. “I-I bring word from your brother.”

“Ubbe?” Ivar asked. The man shook his head. “Bjorn?”

“Hv-Hvitserk.” He said. Ivar’s anger was quick to his face, hardening as he gripped Tora’s hand so hard it made her flinch and pull away. Ivar glanced at her before turning back to the man and standing.

“What does he want?” Ivar spat. Tora touched his arm.

“Ivar.”

“Ten years it’s been since I banished him. What could he possibly want now?” Ivar asked as he stepped down to stop in front of the man. Tora stood as he took his first step, slowly stepping with him to keep Ivar from possibly killing this man. “Is he dead? If that’s the case, you may leave now. I care not.”

The man swallowed hard and said with a shaky voice, “N-No, sir. No, my King. He-He sends word and-and asks…”

“What does he ask?” Ivar hissed. Tora slid a hand over her husband’s shoulder to calm him, but he barely registered her touch as he seethed in anger. The man closed his eyes and sighed.

“He wishes to return to Norway and-” Before he could finish, Ivar grabbed him, gripping his shirt, he practically lifted the man off the ground.

“He wishes to return,” Ivar repeated. “Why would he ask such a thing? I told him he would never come back. He is never to be in my sight again and if he returns here, he will die here.”

“My love,” Tora said, gently, sliding a hand over a fist, curling around it to help him relax his grip and let the man go. Ivar sneered at the man then let go, dropping him to his feet.

“Why does he want to come back, then?” Ivar said as he turned and returned to his seat. Tora followed him after giving the man a sympathetic look.

“He says he wishes to repent himself in your eyes, my King, and to make amends to the Queen.” He said. Tora raised an eyebrow in surprise. She knew sooner or later that Hvitserk would crawl back and try to make things right with Ivar, but she never thought he would attempt to salvage things between her and him. Ivar rolled his eyes.

“No,” Ivar said. Tora looked at him and huffed, shaking her head at him. Tora looked at the man and said, “Find yourself some food and a place to sleep. We will call on you tomorrow.”

The man bowed and left, quickly, Tora then shooing everyone away. Ivar sighed and rubbed his face.

“He is not coming back, Tora. I don’t care.” Ivar groaned. Tora took his hand and helped him stand.

“It’s been ten fucking years, Ivar. Give him a chance.” Tora said.

“He tried to frame me for murder and take you away from me!” Ivar shouted.

“But he didn’t, did he?!” Tora shouted back. “I married  _you_ , I became  _your_  queen, I bore  _your_  children. Ten years, Ivar. Give him the chance to attempt to redeem himself. Make him a slave until he proves himself, I don’t care. But let him at least try.”

Ivar stared at her, not willing to yield.

“Our children don’t know any of their uncles, or their grandparents. All they have is Floki, Harald and the men. They need their family.” Tora said, cupping his cheek.

“Floki is family, Tora. And he’s enough.” Ivar said. Tora dropped her hand and stepped back, the hurt clear and present on her face as well as in her eyes as they began to well with tears. Ivar sighed and shook his head, taking a few steps to walk away. He stopped and turned. “I’ve never been as betrayed as the day he admitted to trying to frame me and steal you away. The only revenge I can get is killing him myself.”

“He is your brother, Ivar. He made a stupid, reckless and childish mistake, but he is trying to earn your forgiveness.” Tora said. Ivar raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as he stepped to her.

“Mistake? Mistake?! If it wasn’t for him, Carr wouldn’t have murdered his son, framed me and drove you away! We wouldn’t have been separated for two years because of it! All the while I kept Hvitserk at my side, thinking he was as loyal as Floki! Told him our battle plans, our secrets! You think I could forgive something like that?!” Ivar screamed. Tora shook her head and sighed.

“If you insist on this, Ivar, you will regret it once he is dead,” Tora said, brushing past him and walking out of the tent, leaving to find her children. Ivar yelled and picked up a stone figure and launched it across the tent, crying out again. Ivar sighed and took a few breaths before going back to his throne and sinking down in it.

~


End file.
